


A Handful of Failed Confessions

by thawrecka



Category: Yuukan Club (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-26
Updated: 2007-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: See title.





	A Handful of Failed Confessions

"To think that you were really going to force Yuri to marry you. You are the strongest at a lot of things but you don't know a woman's heart," Noriko said, her expression direct and unwavering.

She folded her hands over his.

"Can you accept that this is something you are not number one at?"

Seishirou looked at Noriko's upturned face and gulped. A retort died in his throat. The look in her eyes made him feel foolish and small.

"Can you teach me?" he asked, mouth moving before he could think.

She blinked. "You want me to teach you about Yuri's heart?"

"No!"

* * *

"Noriko, I want you to play Go with me forever. With me and no one else."

"None of our other friends play Go, Seishirou. I could hardly play with them instead.

* * *

Seishirou took a deep breath and tried not to let his hands shake.

"I want you to always be happy," he said. "I don't ever want to do things that hurt or disappoint you again. I don't want to have to see that look in your eyes ever again."

Noriko smiled gently. "That's very admirable, Seishirou."

* * *

"I don't like it when other men touch you."

"I don't like it, either."

* * *

"I don't like it when they send you love letters, either."

"It's a terrible waste of paper."

* * *

"Noriko, I like you. I really like you."

"I should hope so. You're one of my very best friends."

Seishirou sighed and gave up.


End file.
